Roses By Moonlight
by Free Hero
Summary: Royai. Roy and Riza take a walk in the rain. Also, there's an unexpected guest helping them along. Contains an episode 25 spoiler. First fanfic to post!
1. Chapter 1

**Roses by Moonlight**

**Chapter One**

A.N/ This is my first story about Full Metal Alchemist. I already have the second chapter done (I wrote the whole thing on Saturday, and I've written a few other fanfics this week, including the sequels), but I won't update until I'm done Wedding Day, which is the sequel that comes after the sequel to this, is done. And plus, I have final exams so I'd like to get those off my back first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, and be glad I don't because then… Actually just be glad I don't its better that way.

Rain. She loves it. He hates it.

She loves it because it brought out the inner beauty of things. It made everything seem clearer, but at the same time more mysterious.

He hates it because it makes him useless. He hates it because it wasn't there when it could have saved so many lives for just one other day in Ishbal.

First Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang were working late again. Actually, none of them were working.

Riza Hawkeye was looking out the window, a dreamy, far away expression on her face. Mustang was busystaring at her.

"Lieutenant?" he asked. The dreamy look left her face, being immediately replaced with her usual one.

"Sir?" she said. Her hand carefully going to her pocket to pull out her gun.

"Nothing, nothing. Go back to work Hawkeye." Riza sighed and went back to work. Mustang went on staring.

_'She's so beautiful, if only she let her hair down once in a while though…'_

Hawkeye sighed again as she filed the few signed paperwork she had into place. _'He's staring at me again, that's the fifth time today. I wish he'd just stop.'_

**'But you like it when he does.' **A voice in her head said. Riza blushed.

_'He's only a friend and my superior to me, nothing more.'_ She thought.

**'You keep telling yourself that, but you don't believe it.' **Riza blushed again and swatted the voice away. She looked up.

"Sir? Have you finished your paperwork?" Her eyes narrowing. Roy sighed and shook his head.

"No, I haven't finished. And call me Roy, Riza. Its after hours, no one will know."

"But I'll know… Roy."

Roy smiled at this. _'I love how she says my name. She always says it slowly. Like she's savoring a piece of chocolate.'_

'S--Roy? Why are you smiling at me?" she asked, uncomfortable.

**'Because he likes you.'**

_'He'd never think of me that way.'_

**_'Then why does he keep staring at you?'_** Riza banished the voice away. Mustang stood up.

"Let's go for a walk Riza." Riza frowned at this.

"But you hate the rain s--Roy." She said, almost forgetting to call him Roy out of habit.

"I know," Mustang walked towards her, "But you love it." Riza blushed.

"How did you---" Roy laughed.

"You always look out the window when it's raining." He grabbed her hand. "Come on."

A.N/ _(Stares at screen, then at paper, goes back and forth) _This turned out a bit different than it had on paper. No flames please, they'll be extinguished by the rain. Also I'm only 12 so give me a break. I have enough to worry about right now. Like studying for the rest of my finals…


	2. Chapter 2

**Roses by Moonlight**

**Chapter Two**

A.N: The roses and the moonlight are here. This is the last chapter, but there are two sequels coming up… Only the last sequel isn't done yet. (Sorry!) You find out who the guest is in this one.

Thanks to my reviewer, loyalsoul, for my first review! Here, have this necklace I made and this cookie! _(Some how hands over cookies and necklace)_

Disclaimer: And the disclaimer. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish I did own it, but I'm just a 12 year old writer who's flat broke right now. _(Sighs) _Also, I do not own Harry Potter. Don't worry! Its not a crossover!

Gray, water, and cold. Three things Colonel Roy Mustang usually hates. But not now, not tonight. Tonight, Roy Mustang is warm, and full of color. He's warm, even though he's soaked to the bone. He's warm because he's with 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye; his subordinate. Or rather, the woman he loves.

_'I shouldn't be doing this, we might get caught.' _He thought as they walked.

**'Who cares? You're with her.' **A familiar voice said. Roy started.

_'Maes?'_

**'That's right. The one and only.'**

_'But you're dead!' _

**'I'm still alive as long as those I left behind never forget me.'** Roy blinked back tears.

_'Nice line.'_

**'Yeah, isn't it? I've been reading Harry Potter a lot when I got bored in the gate.' **

_'What?'_

**'Never mind, so how long?'**

_'How long what?'_ Roy asked Maes, confused.

**'How long have you loved Riza?'** Roy closed his eyes.

_'I think…' _Roy closed his eyes, thinking.

**'Yes?'**

_'I've always loved her. I just didn't realize that until now.'_

**'AHA! I knew it! When's the wedding?'**

_'MAES!'_

**'What?'**

_'Just… Shut up.'_

"Roy?" Riza asked. Roy opened his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, staring at her for the seventh time that day. His breath caught, she had removed the hair clip and her hair was down.

_'She looks more beautiful with her down.'_

**'Roy and Riza sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…'**

_'Shut up Maes!'_

"Are you okay?" Riza asked.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked, confused. She stepped closer to him.

"You're crying." She said.

"I'm surprised you noticed that, through all this rain." He replied softly.

"I notice everything about you." She said.

**'Hey, Roy?'**

_'Yeah?'_

**'Don't talk, you'll ruin the moment.'**

_'Then what do I do now?'_

**'Well… You can kiss her for starters.'**

_'Try again.'_

**'Or, you could get her some flowers from the shop across the street before it closes.'** Roy looked across the street. Sure enough, there was a flower shop.

"What's your favorite flower?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Roy-" Riza started to say.

"Just answer the question."

"Roses. But I don't see how that has anything to do with-"

"Wait here." Roy said, and then he ran across the street.

"Hello, we're going to close in 10 minutes." A sleepy voice said as he stood in the shop, dripping water all over the place.

_'Maes?' he asked._

**'Yeah?'**

_'What color of rose should I get?'_

**'Aren't you already an expert when it comes to giving women flowers?'**

_'Yes… But they were different. They were just for the heck of it… I **love **__Riza. I want this to mean something.' _There was a silence.

**'Give her one red rose.'**

_'Why just one?'_

**'Because one red rose means I love you.' **There was a silence on Roy's end this time.

_'Thanks Maes.'_

**'No problem.'**

"Excuse me; are you going to buy anything?" The store keeper asked.

"Yes, I'd like one red rose please." Roy said.

"That will be 5 cenz please." Roy handed over the money, and the flower girl handed over the rose. He didn't even notice she was cute, and she was too tired to flirt. Roy walked out of the store, and ran back to Riza.

**'Hey. It's stopped raining.'** Roy looked up, there were still a few rain clouds, but the moon was shining through a small space.

_'So it has.'_

Roy handed her the rose. "Here." Riza inhaled its scent. She closed her eyes, breathing in the moment.

**'He loves you.' **She opened her eyes in surprise, but buried her self in the flower so that Roy would not notice. She really didn't give thought to who the voice was until now…

_'Maes?'_

**'The very same.' **She didn't say anything. **'Maybe you should say something.'**

_'About what?'_

**'The rose.'**

_'Oh.'_

Riza smiled. "Thank you." Roy smiled too.

"You're welcome." There were both silent again.

**'NOW you kiss her.'** Maes said.

_'Now?'_

**'NOW, before the moment passes.'**

_'Wait.'_

**'Wha-'**

_'Just wait.'_

"Riza?" Roy said. "I have to tell you something." Riza looked up.

"Yes, Roy?"

_'NOW I'll kiss her.'_

**'Ah, always the romantic one.'**

Roy wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other arm on her back. He kissed her.

"I love you." Was what he said, right before he kissed her. Riza wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Soon, much to their discontentment, they had to stop for air.

"I love you too." They kissed again.

A loud cheer was heard through the distance and in their heads.

A.N: Ah, my first fanfic done. This is Saturday's story. I wrote this two weeks ago, the weekend before exams. I got bored (I was grounded until school ended) so I started writing. I've been writing fanfics for a long time, I just never got around to finishing them. But I seem to have gotten that bout of inspiration back (I usually use it up for my book), and here I am. Maes insisted on being put in here. XD. He wouldn't stop showing pictures of Elysia and Gracia until I did. lol. I'll try to put Sunday's story up tomorrow, even though it's Saturday. (Shrugs) But I probably won't have any time, it being Canada Day tomorrow and everything.

Please Review!

Flames will make the evil pink marshmallow bunnies come and get me… And you! Don't bestow that awful fate on anyone! Especially me! I like my left shoes the way they are! Also, I like my hair feeling like hair and not cotton candy! Don't use the flames to summon the bunnies and their evil cotton candy carrot sticks of doom upon us! (runs away)


End file.
